What Love is!
by IndianRockChick
Summary: Mikan is betrayed by Natsume in the worst manner. Now she is shattered by his betrayal but what will happen next? Will She change or will her love! Who’s the new kid in the academy! Will Natsume realize his mistake! Read and find out.
1. My Agony

**What Love is!**

Summary:- Mikan is betrayed by Natsume in the worst manner. Now she is shattered by his betrayal but what will happen next? Will She change or will her love?! Who's the new kid in the academy?!! Will Natsume realize his mistake?!! Read and find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

Chapter 1:- My Agony

**Mikan's POV:-**

_I saw it again and again and again…… Why is this happening to me only… What did I do to get this?... Is loving someone always wrong?!!!..._

_A 16 year old brunette ran from the midst of the forests not once looking back just ran and ran…….. _

_I stopped once I was away from that scene which had shattered my belief for my love….. Recalling it back to my mind was like inserting a poison dart into one's heart…._

_Why did he do this???!!!!!... I asked myself millions of times…._

_But all that I received was the disgusting memory and another stab of pain in my heart…_

_I had been so happy!... So content with him in my life and now its all gone..just like a gust of wind unable to trap the figments of this thin air in my grasp… I'm not able to perceive in my mind why he did this….._

_I contemplated in the current matter….. Giving a hoarse laugh on reaching my room where I fell upon my bed sobbing out the utter turmoil coiling within me…_

_Natsume…. This one name which once had brought showers of happiness but now that I come to think of it.. I could only sense his betrayal….._

_I sat up my glance unfortunately landing upon a picture of me and HIM…._

_But what was the point???!!!! This time it was different…. You ask why… That bastard two-timed me…. _

"_NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- I screamed only to be silenced by my soft cries….._

_I had seen him do this before but I had forgiven him thinking maybe he was confused…_

_Doing __**WHAT**__?!! You ask…. __Making out with another woman for Christ's Sake!..._

_Yet I never said anything even though I knew that the times he disappeared had nothing to do with his missions which I had taken over for him and this fact he didn't know…_

_I find myself asking again and again why I never said anything, why I never once showed anger or maybe a little tinge of jealousy?!! Why I even bothered to risk my life in those god damn missions so that he won't lose his life span….!!! _

_Why????!!!!!!...Simple the answer is every time…Because I love him and trust him…._

"_So direct eh?!"- I really wanted to laugh at myself then…_

_But not this time… Catching him with another girl, seeing my love, my boyfriend making out with the __**one**__ girl because of whom my parents weren't alive today was more than enough to make me understand that now __**IT WAS ALL OVER**_

_Luna!... The bitch's name.. She had taken away my family and now my love… That easy was it?!!!... This was why I ran… I had been strolling in the woods for some peace but what do I find?... My guy with the bitch not just making out but about to do more than that…._

_The memory of it sends my body quivering with agony! YES AGONY!!!!!!..._

_That bastard never once really showed his concern towards me but I took it just like I had taken 6 years ago all his teasing, his insolence and his temper….. I can't seem to understand how I fell in love with such a cold blooded monster…._

_Looking at the fire crackling in my fire-place nearly made me cry another time… His alice was always so warm… Bad Luck the wielder had a heart of pure ice…._

_How I had forgiven him for the first time he did this with someone else I just don't seem to recall because now he had crossed my limits….._

_I could continuously feel bitter… Little by little that incident in the woods was sucking away all the lightness, happiness and my cheerfulness from my body…. I've never felt this vulnerable before…. Sure I was innocent and at times very helpless but……._

_No words to describe anything further…. Just plain old sorrow hurting me….._

_There's a moment in life when you really go through hell…. Imagine every single kind of pain, sting, and curse stinging your body all at one time …. I was feeling like this…. Horribly pathetic…_

_Now I understand why emotional wounds are deeper than physical…. You have to dig, in order to get to the solution and doing that you permanently rip away all other feelings from your body…_

_I gave a sigh…. My eyes were woozy while my body trembling… Why hadn't I noticed before???!!!! I could feel so much of loath upon myself……_

_But soon that loathe turned into an emotion I was always devoid of feeling…_

_Anger, Wrath, Rage… Like a storm it came and right now was the reason I was finally given the strength to pick myself up with dignity and question the guilty….._

**End of POV.**

Mikan walked to the special star room where the Kuro Neko resided.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"HOLD YOUR GUARDS DOWN!!!!!!!!"- She heard a loud yell coming from inside.

The door swung open to reveal a very annoyed yet sexy raven-head with even more deep crimson orbs….

"How could I have fallen for him?!"- Mikan thought to herself and stepped inside his room without giving one glance towards him….

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"- He yelled only to receive a resounding slap across his ruffled cheek.

"Mind your tone when you're talking to me Hyuuga!"- Mikan said clearly the anger seeping through it.

Natsume bolted his eyes wide at her composure…..

"What's wrong?"- He asked only to receive a death glare from the brunette who was trying hard not to let down her emotions…

"I'm breaking up with you"- She said no expression upon her face.

Mikan never allowed Natsume to talk instead she turned around and gave a smile- "I'm sorry but it seems that all this time you were merely using me and cheating on me with the one person who destroyed my parents life, Luna."

"I loved you so much but you threw away that love like it was a piece of trash; I don't really give a damn about what you want anymore because I've had enough! All my connections with you are over, the missions I went on to for you"- Here Natsume took in a sharp intake of breath.

"You hurt me deeply! All I wanted from you is your acceptance and your love, remember you were the one who courted to me but still you had to betray me huh?."

"Just answer me one question Hyuuga, WHY?"- Mikan asked her eyes were windows to her inner depression… Anyone could clearly make out that not only was she struggling to fight against her resonating pain also was she trying hard not to look weak.

Mikan had thought that maybe Natsume would show some repentance but all that he did was smirk at her….

Her eyes blazed fire as she saw him with that fucked up smile on his face.

"You ask why??!! Because you're too boring, too innocent, too stupid, too much of an idiot and the thing I hate about you most of all is your darn smile, trying to tell people how much of an angel you are, you're a bag full of pretence… A girl like you is of no use… You're dumb and fucking dense to see that the reason why I courted you….. It's cause there were no fish in the pond BITCH…. That inventor is too freaky and the fan girls make me sick… Having you with me not only increased my population it also opened up various"-

"So you basically used me huh?"- Mikan's voice was tightening slowly. She had to get out of there fast… She could sense the scent of her tears slowly reaching its limits….

"YEAH SO NOW THAT YOU KNOW GET THE FUCKING HELL"- Natsume never got to finish since Mikan screamed at him….

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME????!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVED YOU AND ALL THIS TIME WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER YOU WERE LYING??!!"- The brunette had to scream or she would have cried.

"BITCH! I CAN DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT!!!!!! I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU NOW DID I????!!!! JUST ASKED YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND WHICH NOW YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE JUST SO FUCKING STUPID TO UNDERSTAND"-

"SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Another one which Mikan hit out at him unable to control the numerous emotions flooding her brain.

With that she left his room walking away….

The minute Mikan reached her room she fell into deep sobs…. Breaking down her limits so that all that was troubling her would get an outlet.

Tears, a sign of weakness for some while for others a way to let their worries flow..

She lay there like a still china doll, the tears stinging her eyes as she sought to settle the commotion welding up inside of her…..

"_**BANG!"**_- The door flew open revealing an utterly devastated raven-head.

"Mikan!!!!!!!!"- Hotaru gasped as she saw her best friend so lifeless there….

She hurriedly ran over to her enveloping her in her embrace while Mikan finally broke down her tears gushing down her cheeks…

"Mikan!!! Mikan!!! Its gonna be all right!"- Hotaur whispered as she rocked the brunette in her arms softly.

"He… ch-cheated H-Hotaru…Why..W-What did he get out of doing it??!!!"- The brunette cried in despair.

"Forget about him Mikan, just forget about him"- Hotaru's stoic yet firm voice ordered.

"Y-Yes!"- Mikan said leaving Hotaru's embrace upon her and slipped inside her bed where she fell into deep sleep.

Hotaru sighed as she looked upon her best friend's agony….

"Mikan"- she whispered before departure.


	2. My Decision

Chapter 2:- My Decision

The sun marked its place sky high flashing the sharp highlights of its lights upon the famous Alice Academy….

Sunday- a free day for all alice users, a day for lovers to be together, a day to relax and have fun, a day to visit Central Town and a day when you have nothing really to worry about….

_Ahhhh…_. But this wouldn't do justice upon a certain brunette who lay in her bed.

Like always she did not bounce out of her bed singing, laughing, SMILING…… No!

This time she was merely snuck inside the blankets which covered her shivering body…

Her room, cold and dark, the curtains blocking away the merry light of the Sun and the cheery voices of the students ready to start a new day…

No! this certain brunette was anything close to being happy…. All that she felt inside was emptiness and the bitter taste of betrayal… Fate had played its game upon her and left her fallen like an angel who was slowly entering a state of utter-

"MIKAN GET THE FUCKING UP!!!!!!!"- Hotaru's voice boomed all over as the door was flung open. The raven observed the brunette narrowing her amethyst orbs as she took into consideration the condition her best friend was in….

Stalking up to the bed she threw apart the blanket only to be deafened by a loud shriek-

"At least she's not dead"- Thought the cheeky inventor.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM HOTARU?????!!!!!!!!!!"- A washed over Mikan cried.

Hotaru felt a pang of sympathy for her best friend… She noticed that Mikan had definitely been crying all night since her face was tear stained…. Smudgy actually…

She gave a sigh and sat near her taking one hand under her own- "Mikan you have to get over what happened, I understand that it must've hurt a lot but you have to move on, you can't let this destroy you…All that I want" - She was cut off with the shuffling of the bed covers…

Hotaru smiled a little but at least a smile….. Mikan stopped in her tracks and looked at Hotaru her face lacking that always cheerful expression- "Hotaru how can you expect me to just be happy, my love for Natsume wasn't some school girl crush, you don't understand anything… but you're my best friend and I can't see you acting all soppy so I guess"- With that she disappeared inside the bathroom getting ready to face the day.

Hotaru felt a stifle of laughter… - "I know Mikan, I don't expect you to recover straight away but I do want you to be strong and throw away the pain……. I DO UNDERSTAND"- The raven whispered as her own eyes seeped sadness…

&&

Mikan walked silently along the very path she had run away from the previous day… She shoved aside the memories and focused on what she really had come for… Why was she there well it was because of a meeting with a certain someone…. What made her take over this sudden decision:-

By the time Hotaru and Mikan had reached outside, news about the break-up of the most popular couple had flared all over… People whispered their talks, some murmured their doubts, few just gave a smile for they greatly respected Mikan but she didn't notice….

She was oblivious of all that happened around her….

She was so badly pulled down that she didn't even see one of her second-best friend approaching her…

It was Ruka and the moment he saw her he knew the news had been true and that Mikan's condition about which everyone was worried about was also confirmed…

The brunette didn't smile nor did she show any emotions…… Somehow everything about her was dead…..Lost somewhere else…Somewhere dark and despairing…

It was at that moment that Mikan heard a remark which changed her…. A little perhaps…

Walking along side her best friends she felt guilty, sad and selfish for making them worry but she just wasn't ready to really do anything… She felt hopeless.. Something which was very much unlike her…

That was when she saw her…Luna the girl who had ruined her…. As she walked past the blue-haired teen she heard a certain remark-

"Of coarse Natsume never liked her…He was always mine…I really don't care what'll happen to her..Maybe she'll leave or just hide away like a poor bitten kitty!!!!"- The remark was followed by a nasty laugh but it sure as hell intimidated the brunette…

_Run Away! Leave this School???!!!! Hide!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_- Anger bubbled inside Mikan and she came to a halt which utterly surprised everyone….

She turned her face against the soul sucker- "You know Luna it's better you don't compare my love to yours cause first I'm not the school slut and second you're a bitch with a very cold and malicious little mind, You really weren't satisfied on taking away my parents you just had to disrupt my life"- Luna was about to say something when Mikan was engulfed in an enormous silver-grey light.

Everyone stepped back including Luna- "This is how I feel right now…." – The brunette hissed and then suddenly the light disappeared and in it was the brunette who gave a bitter laugh- "Thank you! At least because of you I realized my mistake…."

"………………………………………………"- The crowd present there could only gape at the brunette who silently cursed something and then with a flash vanished…

"Persona"- Mika whispered as she called for out her trainer…

Mikan had never really liked him…Reason- "Natsume!!!!..."

But now she felt no emotion… Neither did she like Natsume nor the man who approached her slowly…

Persona's appearance was similar to Natsume… Raven-hair, crimson orbs.. steady built…

"Fuck!"- Mikan cursed at her stupidity….

"What now Sakura?!!"- The man clad in black asked.

"I don't anymore want to handle Hyuuga's missions"- Mikan replied and clear enough saw the amusement spark in the man's eyes….

"Hyuuga huh??!! So the rumors are true…What'd he do this time Sakura?"- Persona asked as he slowly circled the brunette…

Mikan remained still…She was like a metaphor of calmness and dignity..

"_Even her aura is different"- Persona thought._

"Since when do u take interest in a student's personal life"- Mikan threw back her own question. Her voice was cold… stoic….crisp and anything but happy!

Persona gave a chuckle_- "She has really changed…"._

"So you want me to return Hyuuga's missions to him?!"- He asked in pure mock

"If you don't I'll have to kill you!"- Mikan hissed annoyed.

"Killing is not your style Sakura and anyways killing me wouldn't do any good, why not just finish off Hyuuga?"- Persona wanted to test her patience…. He had seen her tantrums but never such which signaled a very deadly aura…

Mikan stiffened at this but she didn't show it…..

She could feel her anger slowly descending-" Torture is more pleasant …Hyuuga means nothing to me anymore, he hurt me in the worst way possible therefore I don't owe him anything"- Here Mikan smirked- "In fact he owes me a very large debt which I want him to pay so killing him would be useless.."

Persona couldn't help but feel a surge of admiration for the brunette- "_This one was always full of surprises.."_

"I find it a pleasure to converse with you Sakura; for once I have to say you have matured."

Mikan gave a chuckle for truthfully she felt good, strong and powerful…

Earning Persona's respect was a big thing… Even though he reeked of pure evil but he had done much for the academy which gave him his respect by all except of coarse Natsume….

Mikan cringed on thinking about him and narrowed her eyes….I **have** to get him out of my head….

"Thinking about Hyuuga?!"- Came the cold voice of the death alice wielder.

Mikan sighed and gave a nod-"What should I do Persona?!."

The question not only surprised Persona but -"What do you suppose you want to do?"

"Get Hyuuga out of my head, develop absolute hatred for him and"- Mikan clenched her hands into a fist as she looked directly into Persona's eyes- "I want to just be back to normal… I don't want to feel like nothing… I just don't want to hurt…."

"You already have your answer Sakura"- Persona stated. He hated to admit this but he preferred her current behavior than the idiotic one which he thought was weird but surprisingly people loved it…

"But How???!!!! I trust you can tell me the answer.. After all you loved once too but were betrayed"- This statement froze Persona to the spot… _How did she know?!!!-_He thought.

"You don't want to become like me!"- He said only to get a laugh as a response.

"When did I say I'm going to be you, I just want to forget about him, become strong enough to move on"- Persona could sense hidden sadness and another emotion he never wanted to feel and he sighed…..

"_She was still in love with Hyuuga… Hard… This will be a very tough thing to accomplish"- He thought._

"Get away from here for a week, indulge yourself in other things and every time you think about him just remember the betrayal"- He said wondering if it would really work.

He heard a sigh meaning her answer…..- "Thank you Persona, coming here has helped me a lot… Thanks again"- With that said Mikan started to walk away only to be interrupted by Persona himself.

"Sakura in order to teach Hyuuga that what he did to you didn't break your strength then you'll have to act a little cold, what I'm trying to say to you is this that even if you get through this you will change in some sense but take care that you don't do so much that you forget who you really are."

"Why thank you Persona, saving me from the darkness is very unlike you"- Mikan said smirking.

"Huh if there's anyone who can hurt as well as irritate Hyuuga then it's you, to me it's a pleasure seeking interest."

Mikan nodded and just like before she whisked away…

Persona had a small smile plastered across his ever stoic face- "Good Luck Mikan"


	3. My new friend or MAYBE my!

Chapter 3:- My New Friend or maybe MY?!

"One week! One week! One week!"- Hotaru screamed at Mikan on the phone.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU????!!!!!!"- Mikan asked.

"Wrong?!! People got so worried about you Mikan… Do you realize that disappearing like that without telling anyone, without telling me, without even leaving some sort of message…. How the hell did you suppose I was gonna react!"- Hotaru answered back.

"Listen I'm sorry but I had to do this, I mean I was probably never gonna be able to break through and move on if I hadn't taken Persona's idea into consideration."

"I'm gonna kill that man!"- Hotaru mentally decided.

"So when are you coming back?!! Everyone's really excited to see you… Youchii especially"- Hotaru heard a sigh at the other end.

"Mikan?!"- Hotaru inquired.

"_Has she got over him… Please Kami, make her forget about that BAKA…. I can't believe he's still sticking to that pathetic excuse for a human Luna…"-thought Hotaru._

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous…."- Mikan answered.

"If you still feel you're not ready then"- Hotaru was cut off by Mikan.

"No!"- Mikan's voice was determined.

"Hyuuga no longer means anything to me, this entire week I've come to one conclusion, why bother… He never returned my feelings therefore the only option I had was to forget that he even exists… I can't say I'm perfectly happy but am not sappy either… I've definitely got over him Hotaru"- Mikan sounded so strong and definite that Hotaru smiled finally happy.

"Mikan, every one misses your smiles and your cheerfulness; please tell me you've not changed much"- Hotaru heard sound of laughter coming from the other end.

"Yeah right! I've grown up Hotaru realized something about life, not everything ends like a fairytale… We just have to take it and accept it but must move on"- Mikan said.

"Such wise words Mikan!"- Hotaru said.

"He he he! So what about you and Ruka, still going strong?!"- Mikan heard a heavy sigh.

"Hotaru??!! What's up?"- Mikan asked worried about her best friend.

"We broke up"- came the inventor's answer only to be responded back by a-

"WHATTTTTTTT?????!!!!!!!!!"- Mikan nearly fell from her sitting chair.

"Mikan there's something you need to know.. Ruka was dating me because..well He wanted to be near you"- This answer caused the brunette to really fall down.

Then suddenly it dawned on her…

"Hotaru I'm sorry… I guess I've hurt you… I"- Mikan was cut off.

"Mikan, Ruka loved you okay… When he heard about your break-up he told me everything and how he wanted to win you back…That's when…"- Hotaru couldn't continue after that…

"Used you right?!.. Same here… How alike those two are"- Mikan muttered.

"Yeah but I got over it faster than you"- Hotaru said.

"Really mind telling me how?"- Mikan asked.

"I'm not a baka like you"- Hotaru said only to be answered with a loud screech.

She grinned satisfied that Mikan was back to her old self finally.

"So when are you coming back huh?"- Hotaru asked.

"By tomorrow I'll be there with a surprise…."- Hotaru was confused and asked Mikan.

"What surprise Mikan?!."

Mikan gave a chuckle and said- "I made a new friend Hotaru…"

Hotaru smirked as she smelt dollar signs in the air..

"Boy friend??!!!"- She asked hopefully.

"No! Kai is just a friend… You know he's really very much like you except that he isn't interested in money making cause he's super-duper rich."

"Rich eh?!! Is he good looking?"- Hotaru asked hoping that he is..

"Hummm… I'm guessing a sudden interest here??!!!"- Mikan smiled.

"BAKA! If he's hot then that means fan girls then that means pictures which means money!"- Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan sweat dropped at the other end.

"Anyways Kai probably won't even notice those fan girls cause he's ain't the friendly type"- Mikan said.

Hotaru's eyes sparkled at this…-"Oh really what sort is this guy huh???!!!! Is he an alice…"

"Yep he is an alice and its always better not to get into his bad books… I mean he really never had a very good childhood, he wasn't accepted by people because of his alice… It was really sad"- Hotaru could clearly sense the slight hint of sadness coming from Mikan's tone…

She thought- _"Can it really be possible that maybe she's in"-_ Hotaru's thoughts were interrupted when Mikan suddenly gave a scream.

"MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Hotaru cried and soon she frowned as certain screams could be heard.

"DON'T YOU KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME HUH??!!!!"- That was most definitely Mikan.

"Hn"- Was what the sinister person said.

Hotaru glued the phone to her ears listening carefully- _"Tell me I'm right…!"_

"DO YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME TO DEATH LIKE THAT…."- Mikan again yelled forgetting about Hotaru.

"Big deal!"- came the snort

"WHAT IF I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU WERE AN INTRUDER AND"- Mikan was cut off when suddenly Hotaru yelled from the other end.. She was apparently very bored.

"Mikan I don't have so many rabbits to pay for this call so if you're talking then do that or give me 1000 rabbits while you can yell your head off."

A pouty huff was expressed as Mikan answered Hotaru- "Sorry just that **KAI**! had to break into my apartment without telling me and he might have been dead by now MIND I know Kung Fu!."

Hotaru smirked glad Mikan couldn't see her- "Kai seems intimidating…pretty much like a someone I and you know!"- The moment she said this she regretted it…

"_Shit! I shouldn't have mentioned Natsume!!!!!"_- Hotaru bit her lip waiting for Mikan to answer but all that she got were stifles of laughter…

"It might seem so but Kai is someone who I trust a lot… He's helped me a lot Hotaru…. True it took me ages to actually form a relationship with him cause he's like a sourpuss but he's cool and kind….. Nothing like Hyuuga"- Mikan replied.

"Mikan!"- Hotaru said before letting a smile gorge her face.

"Anyways howz everyone there?"- Mikan asked quickly changing the subject.

"Fine missing ya!"- Hotaru said.

"You know whom I'm talking about"- Mikan said seriously.

"Well he's still going around with her Mikan… Do you think he'll"- Hotaru couldn't finish since Mikan answered first- "Hotaru you know what… I feel sorry for Hyuuga, he'll soon come to know what a disgusting person he's hanging out with, actually I would have told him but since I'm no longer wanted around why should I care."- She said it so simply that Hotaru was taken aback…

"Mikan this news really _really_ doesn't affect you??!!"- Mikan could only slap her forehead at this but before she could answer…

"MORON! DON'T FINISH OFF THE MILK!!!!!!! I JUST BROUGHT IT YESTERDAY!!!!!"- Mikan screamed at the boy named Kai who just smirked and walked away.

"Hotaru listen I've long since got over Hyuuga, you'll understand and also know why… But I gotta go now or that freakshow will finish all my food! Bye… "- With that Mikan kept down the phone only to tackle Kai..

"No way in hell are you finishing my milk you jerk!"- She said.

Hotaru at the other end kept down the phone as her face lit up… Something which hadn't happened since a very long week….

"Mikan…. "– She thought and gave a smirk…

"Kai… I'm very much keen on knowing who you are and what you did to make that baka fall for you!... I hope you feel the same for her too"- thought the inventor.

**The Next Day:-**

"Ohayo everyone!!!!!!!"- Yelled a blonde-haired man as he strode inside the classroom greeted with the same reply.

"Everyone we have two new students here, one whom you already know while.. Oh well lets just introduce them!"- The man presumably Narumi said.

"Come inside Mikan-Chan"- He ushered as Mikan not anymore shy or clumsy but calm yet happy walked inside only to be followed by a very sinister looking boy.

"…………………"- The class could only stare at Mikan whereas she gave a smile…

"It hasn't been that long!"- She said laughing a little.

Suddenly a raven-haired beauty stood up and embraced the brunette.

"Mikan welcome back!"- Hotaru said her amethyst orbs although cold but had been ignited with a spark within them.

"Hai!"- Mikan said chuckling when suddenly she was surrounded by lots of students…

"Mi-Chan! Finally and we thought you'll never come back"- A blonde teen boy wearing specks and eyes that of baby blue grinned at her.

Everyone was so busy at welcoming back Mikan that they didn't notice a certain crimson-eyed boy stealing glances at the newcomer..

This person was none other than- "NATSUME!!!!!"- Cried the girl clinging beside him.

Natsume didn't notice… He was too preoccupied by his ex-girlfriend's dazzling smile..

On getting a flash of it his heart bumped… He turned away not wanting to look at her but somehow the fact that she was back… there in front of him made him content…WHY?!

"Sensei?!"- Mikan asked as she turned her gaze back to the boy who was behind her his arms crossed…

"Ah! Right!"- Narumi answered a slight twinkle in his mind.

"_Maybe!"- He thought._

"Everyone let me present to you Hiwatari Kai! Mikan's um… Boyfriend isn't it?"- Narumi's announcement was followed up by a gasp…

Hotaru wanted to hold back her laughter as she saw Mikan's face which was beetroot red..

"Actually Kai and I are just friends sensei!"- She said smiling although for some reason or the other her heart felt it right…**Why?!**

The boy behind Mikan came up in front and the moment he faced the class girls fainted upon his godlike features..

HE was definitely hot!...

His silver-grey unruly spikes at the front while blue at the end was somewhat hyperventilating – "HE'S SOOOOOO KAWAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Who else other than a girl with green permy hair.

Mikan sweat dropped as she saw Sumire another one of her friends drool at the sight of Kai.

Kai kept his cool and intimidating composure and opened his crimson orbs only to land it upon the brunette who was staring at a certain someone…

His gaze followed hers and it made his blood boil… "Hyuuga!"- He thought.

When he had met Mikan she was completely in a mess.. But somehow her sweet and heavenly aura had wormed its way into his heart.. He hadn't any friends so it had been a very tedious and difficult task for him to get rid of her but she wouldn't budge…

He felt himself feeling comfortable being with her and her tantrums amused him…Everything about her aroused him…

Her determination about blocking away Hyuuga(which Kai found impossible with the way Mikan had stared at Hyuuga!), her innocence, her cheerfulness, her kiddish manner, her calm attitude which would suddenly appear and most of all her smile. She never once had questioned him about his past and accepted him just as he was…. In this manner as the week flew by not only did he fall for her but also had decided to make sure she went nowhere near Hyuuga….

His gaze was caught by the Kuro Neko who smirked only to return it with his own crimson orbs boring down on Kai. Kai still had his arms crossed and felt a tug nearby.

Looking back he saw it was Mikan who was expecting him to introduce himself in class…

Blushing but hiding it with his bangs he relaxed turning towards the amazed class..

He felt sick to the stomach on seeing the drooling girls who at the sight of his well-formed masculine physique were really looking pathetic….

"Um… Why do you have paint on your face"- Someone asked.

Oh I forgot to mention… Kai has two long purple triangles painted on his cheeks which I have no idea why but its his image people so there he's cool, calm, composed, aggressive and very intimidating…

"So what if I have?"- He asked in a baritone voice.

"N-Nothing!"- Stuttered the person.

Kai then looked at the class staring at him and sighed.

"Hiwatari Kai, I'm from Russia, have the alice of Myth, consists of the four mystic beasts, the phoenix, the silver dragon, the white tiger and the sea serpent."

He looked at Mikan who blushed somehow at his intense gaze….

"_Geez I had never really looked at him before…"_- She thought taking in respect of Kai's appearance…

"_He's handsome"-_ Mikan thought giggling.

"Don't mess with me or you'll not live to see the daylights tomorrow, I'm not very friendly, really don't give a shit what you all think of me and one more thing"- Here Kai pointed towards the raven sitting at the end.

"Hyuuga you dare approach Sakura here or even hurt her, I'll kill you"- It was a silent and deadly confession which greatly confused Mikan for she hadn't seen him this protective of her… Unknowingly she smiled as she felt sudden warmth fill into her broken and empty heart… _"Am I falling in love?!_"- The brunette thought.

"All right now how about getting a partner for Kai here?!"- Narumi said only to be responded by a million hands flying high up in the air.

Kai huffed and clasped Mikan's hands against his own walking towards a seat leading a very startled and flushed brunette.

"She'll be my partner"- He said simply before pulling her closer to him.

Mikan could've sworn she felt her body flutter at his touch… "_Why is this happening to me?..."_

At the other end Natsume was glaring daggers at Kai..

"_How dare he order me???!!!!!!!!! I'll approach do whatever the hell I wanna do with that girl whenever I want… She's mine..Who the hell is he anyway…. Fucking Bastard!..."._

"**No he isn't!"- His conscious said.**

"_WTF who are you??!?!!!!"- Natsume cried in his mind_.

"**Idiot! Mikan doesn't belong to you anymore… She broke up with you remember…"**

"_Whatever… Natsume Hyuuga always gets what he wants.."_

"**Oh so now you want Mikan just because she didn't even notice you???!"**

"_Get the fuck out of me!"_

"**Sorry unfortunately I'm stuck with a rude and arrogant prick like u on this planet!"**

"_Darn you!"_

"**Thank you now coming back to the topic.. You're jealous!"**

"_WOULD YOU QUIT WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_- Yelled a very pissed off Natsume in his mind.

"Fine but you'll regret your behavior to her Hyuuga..!!!"- The conscience finally stilled leaving an agitated Natsume.

Luna had been watching the newcomer Kai as he walked in…

"_He sure looks tasty"-_ She thought oblivious of the fact that Natsume had his eyes on the brunette.

"_If I'm able to swipe him away from the Sakura…. Boy I can smell victory…. He he he…."_

All this time when all these people had been thinking a very troubled brown-haired mind-reader was making his own decisions….

"_Oh boy! I have to talk to Imai about this… Mikan can't get hurt again.. And Natsume that jerk! I'm afraid a lot of things are gonna happen this week.. More than expected that too!..."_


	4. My Mistake

Chapter 4:- My mistake

Mikan walked alongside Kai smiling…

"What?!"- Kai asked as he found her staring at him.

He smirked as a blush appeared on her face….Mikan shook her head saying that nothing was the matter…

"Whatever girl!"- He said knowing full well what that might lead to..

Mikan lost her temper as she glared at Kai- "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is MIKAN!!!!!! **M-I-K-A-N**.. C'mon say it with me- **M-I-K-A-N**… One more time a reminder… **M-I-K-A-N**… got it so bloody use it!"- Mikan screamed only to get infuriated when Kai just walked away non-concerned.

Mikan's face lit up with a malicious smile…

_"So you won't listen to me huh…I'll do something else to grab your attention !"- _Thought the wicked girl as she inched closer to the boy.

Suddenly out of nowhere she dove her fingers quickly into his shirt moving it rapidly up and down..

Not long after bursts of laughter could be heard all over…

"A HA!"- Mikan said smiling at herself as she tickled Kai, her fingers skillfully locating his most sensitive spot and naughty as she was tickled him there further increasing the laughter…

"St-Stop!"- Kai pleaded but only was tickled more..

"Nope! Say my name Hiwatari only then!"- Mused the brunette as she straddled his torso trying hard to find more soft spots where she could tickle him..

"F-fine…Mikan stop!"- His answer was what Mikan required so swiftly she got up laughing at him….

Again unwanted questions filled her mind which she couldn't understand…

"Witch! I'll get you for that"- Kai hissed getting back on his feet.

"EEEEkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!"- Mikan squealed and ran knowing the outcome now that Kai was pissed.

Kai soon caught up with her and grabbed hold of her pulling her against him…

She looked at Kai and was shocked to be greeted back not by a cold glare but a strong yet passionate look which she had never before witnessed in his eyes…

"Mikan!"- Kai whispered before he placed a gentle kiss upon Mikan… He jerked hesitant but was pulled back when Mikan snaked her arms around his neck…

"Kai"- She whispered with a smile further deepening the kiss

She gave a satisfied sigh realizing something as a thought hit her..

_Kai kissed me! I kissed him back… _

She took a look at the Russian who gave a smirk…

"Damn Him!"- Mikan blushed but gave a smile as they proceeded further… No words to utter… For now that was enough…

Unknown to them they were watched upon by a crimson eyed lad who stood not far away hiding behind a tree…

The moment he saw Kai kiss Mikan he could practically feel his inner wrath springing out…

_"How dare that bastard"_- His thoughts had been cut off when Mikan pounced on Kai returning his kiss…

**THIS **caused strange sensations in him… His heart stretched more like it was being ripped apart… He was confused when he saw this… She kissed the moron so what's the big deal??!!!!…. But that's what was the problem was…

_"Why? Why is it that….that kiss made me uncomfortable?!"_

**"Easy you want her, lust for her maybe even lo"**-

_"SHUT UP!"-_ Natsume bellowed at his inner voice.

**"You're acting dumb Hyuuga!… You feel bad when she didn't notice you, didn't even bother to say a hello to you … Ask yourself why it hurts… You'll know.."**

_"I don't need your fucking opinion as to what I feel!… That girl means nothing to me… Never did that's why I used her and never claimed her to mine…"_

**"I know but when you threw her away she stole away something precious from you something that Luna doesn't have…"**

_"I said shut it!"-_ Natsume growled angry at being so clueless…

**"Not getting your answers isn't it?!!! You're being a fool… If you don't like that girl then why is it that you felt guilty when she disappeared??????!!!!!!!!! NO YOU SHUT UP! When she came back **_you were happy_**…don't prevent it Natsume!… You treated her like she was some kind of shit… What do you expect her to do, fall at your feet and kiss your toes?!"**

"Yes!"- Natsume said arrogantly.

**"Don't think so much of yourself… You used her.. And you **_**KNOW IT WAS WRONG…."**_

_"You don't know anything!"- Natsume cried in protest only to feel pricked … that same pain which he had experienced when his girl… Ex-girl had kissed that guy…"_

**"I do… I'm part of you… You are the one who's wrong here.. Mikan was always different… Someone who completed you… Tell me have you ever asked yourself why you never broke-up with her even though u knew that you didn't need her anymore…"**

_"I"_- Natsume couldn't complete..

**"No! You didn't shove her aside then because you felt comfortable with her..**

**If you just hadn't acted so proudly then it would've been **_**you **_**kissing her not Kai, **_**you**_** embracing her, **_**you**_** hearing her laughter, **_**you**_** seeing her smile FOR YOU, **_**you**_** feeling"**-

_"Urrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UPPPPP SHUT UP!!!! I HATE SAKURA!!!! I HATE HER!!!!!!!!!"-_ Natsume screeched in his mind.

**"You'll regret saying that"- His conscience sighed retreating back.**

Mikan and Kai had been walking silently…

**Mikan's mind:-** "_Why is this happening to me??!!! I never felt myself so attracted to Kai before why now!?????…. Is it because of Natsume…. No! No!.. I can't be in love with him… Coming back to what I was thinking about WHY DID KAI KISS ME_

_Can it be possible that maybe he likes me more than a friend.. Nahhh! He's not the type to even feel emotions… It took me ages to become his friend.. God why do I have to get myself landed up with the most complicated of all guys!……. She shook her head laughing a little…."_

While both were lost in deep thoughts a blonde-haired dude came running towards Mikan…

"MIKAN!!!!!"- He yelled getting Mikan's attention only that it wasn't what he really had been hoping for..

The moment Mikan's gaze landed on Ruka she was up and about with her anger…

Ruka not glancing at Kai took Mikan's hands in his and gave her a hug…

Mikan pushed Ruka away giving him a deathly glare…

"Mikan! I'm so glad you're back.. I never got to say my feelings to you.. But will you be my girlfriend?!"- Ruka asked

Mikan was shaking with anger.. Instantly without warning she slapped Ruka right on the cheek…

"How dare you come here in front of me…AFTER YOU BETRAYED HOTARU!"- Mikan yelled.

She gripped hold of his shirt collar pulling tightly at it…

"YOU CONFESSED TO HER ONLY TO LEAVE HER JUST LIKE WHAT NATSUME DID TO ME?!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO EVEN FACE ME???!!! YOU FUCKED UP SON OF A"- Mikan was suddenly thrown back when Ruka slapped her hands away..

"Gee if you didn't want to date me there was no need to get all high and mighty about it"- Mikan lost it as she suddenly threw an invisible wind attack upon him ripping away his shirt…

"Don't mess with me bunny boy! Hurting my best friend was big mistake"- Mikan said unable to seize control over her anger.

"BITCH! You're the one who disappeared…Don't act as though it was because you were all hurt and depressed"- Mikan raised her head shaking…

"I did escape this place to get over Hyuuga"- She cried.

"WHORE! That's what you are… People all over are whispering the same thing. Sakura Mikan ditching her boyfriend to hang over a new guy screwing him the entire week."- Ruka squeaked when Kai out of nowhere caught him by the neck taking his breath away..

"You will not say one more word against her while I'm here or EVER"- He said his crimson orbs signaling his deathly aura.

He threw Ruka aside grabbing hold of the stunned brunette and hugged her tightly..

"Don't listen to them! You know the truth that's all that is required"- He said giving a soft smile.

Suddenly Mikan froze on the ground…

Kai had never smiled… Never shown any emotion simply other than coldness and wrath but now seeing him smile was like achieving the Nobel Prize!

Mikan clung closer to him paying heed to his words…

Simple, Straight and Strong his words were which was everything she required for her comfort…

"Thank you"- She whispered walking with him….

_**That afternoon:-**_

Mikan was happily strolling the path that led her to her favorite spot… The Sakura Trees…

She loved being in between those luscious forests… It made her feel safe… secure…

How joyfully our brunette was walking by but then came to a halt at what she saw before her- **Make a guess!!!**

Natsume and his bitch sitting under a tree….Kissing by the way….

Mikan the moment she laid eyes upon Natsume caressing Luna's back felt herself…

_"NO! NO! NO!"-_ She wailed inside.

The intimacy between the two was somewhat pushing her astray.. Her throat went dry while her knees felt like crumbling…

_"Please! No! No! I can't let this get to me…. This cannot be happening to me…."_

_"Please I have to move on….."_

_"Oh NO!!!!!!"_- She screamed at herself…….

Shaking her head furiously as AGAIN she felt the stinging sensation of her tears she ran away just like she had done before…

_"Why is this happening to me??!!!!"_- She asked herself again and again just like she had done a week ago…

She fell down.. like a falling cloud drenched and squeezed from everything that it once contained… This was how the brunette felt _**again…**_

_"I can't let this happen to me… Not now NOT EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_- With a loud scream she descended on top a log nearby where she sat and finally just like before, hidden away from the life outside, overshadowed by her inner turmoil she broke down in to loud sobs…

_"Why God?! Haven't you punished me enough???… Why is it that seeing him with her makes everything inside of me wash away… Why is this happening to me?… I can't forget him…Why?!!!!… Haven't I spent enough time sorting out my feelings, moving on? Am I still the same like before… Haven't I gotten over what happened… Why is it that what he was doing"-_ Here Mikan paused…

She closed her eyes shut replaying what had happened….. It was her heart which got pierced… She shook her head countless times but received what… More pain and confusion…

_"I'm not in love with him! I can't be… I kissed Kai.. Isn't it him that I've fallen for… I will not give in… I cannot accept what I'm feeling right now…"-_ Mikan pictured herself with Kai for a moment there gave a smile only to be turned into a shriek as his face was suddenly replaced by-

_"NNNNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSUUMMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"-_ Mikan cried ……

She felt choked out as though someone had strangled her to the end……

She slumped as her mind calmed down and gave a bitter laugh…

"He just won't go away now would he?.."-She murmered.

She thought about Kai, her body burning with _**DESIRE**_, she thought about the happy memories she had shared with Natsume and the moment she did…… her entire self was springing with a feeling nothing to do with hatred or anger but fulfillment and something else..

"No!"- She cried…

"It can't be… What was the use of going away for a week then if I'm"-

She stopped dead there… She couldn't continue and it was then when it dawned on her…

Everything was answered…. All that had happened and all that was happening now…

_**Her heart pined for Natsume's love, her body ached for his touch and her soul felt complete to be beside him…. This was Mikan Sakura's love for Hyuuga Natsume…**_

Fallen hard and fallen deep for someone who didn't even care for her…

"No wonder why I felt this way…. But Kai…. "– Mikan gave a chuckle as she thumped her forehead..

_"Dummy ain't I?… He was just a distraction…not someone whom I really want to spend my entire life with…Lust!… Something similar to Love but if attempted closely a whole lotta differences appear…"_- she thought sadly.

4 words… Only four words it took for the inner conscience to make a decision and at last come to a conclusion…. Just four words which convinced the brunette what she really felt….

_"I still love him……"_- Mikan smiled at the thought.

Silence erupted around her….

_"What should I do?"-_ She thought.

_"I love Natsume but I know I can't forgive him….."_- So basically this was what had really occurred. Mikan had gotten over her anger for Natsume but hadn't forgiven him… This connection was what had kept her love still present inside of her… She knew now that only he could heal her broken self but that is if he did and if she allowed him to…..

For now this was enough…..

_"But I'm stuck again"-_ Mikan thought laughing at her herself.

"At least my situation isn't that bad… I stubbornly mistook my lust for love for Kai and my cloistered love for anger and hatred…. "Stupid Me"- She thought walking back to Hotaru the only one who would understand and help her.


	5. His Realization

**HEY!!!!!!…. Sorry for such a late update… well anyways I'm back in action…..**

**Ch 5:- Realization**

Mikan ran through the thickets of the Northern Woods. _It finally came to her._

But was it of any use to her? Natsume didn't want her, he had a girlfriend already.

'So what was she to do?'

Mikan had only one thought in her mind as she continued at a steady pace…

'_Hotaru_' thought the brunette.

'_She's the only one who can help me in this. Even though I might still love him but I can't crawl back to him. He must realize what he's lost._'

**Hotaru's Room:-**

"Koko are u sure?" Hotaru asked the mind reader.

The brown haired alice nodded with worry notching his forehead.

"I'm telling you Imai, Luna is preparing to sleep with Kai; she's going to plan it all out such that Mikan gets to see it."

Hotaru had a blank expression on her face but deep inside she was worried.

'Mikan can't handle another emotional attack! Although I'm not sure about her feelings towards Kai but betrayal of any sort will injure what has already been broken once'

She looked at Koko who also seemed to be trying to find a solution

"Another stab to her heart can bring great loss to her self esteem… I have to stop this manipulation!" She said.

Koko nodded his head with determination.

"We nearly lost her once", His eyes sparkled with anger "We can't afford to lose her again. Luna will not play with her emotions!"

A sudden knock on the door drew their attention.

Looking up they saw it was Kai standing near the door.

"Kai!" She exclaimed.

The cold presence stepped inside the room his face devoid of any emotions.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" He asked finally after finding himself a seat.

Hotaru took a deep breath and said "Luna wants to hurt Mikan again", Kai's eyes flashed with deliberation, "She's planning on sleeping with you at such a moment when Mikan is likely to see this." Hotaru finished.

"So?" Kai asked

Hotaru felt her temper rising "So maniac! Mikan's going to get hurt again because she loves you."

"That's not true." Kai said sensing a sudden rush in his blood.

"It is… I know." Hotaru insisted her eyes seeming earnest.

"I don't love her." Kai replied his head bent low.

"WHAT?" Koko exclaimed "That can't be true, I read your mind; the whole '_Natsume won't touch Mikan'_ confirms that."

Kai landed his dagger like gaze on the boy causing him to shrink back in fear.

"Explain" Hotaru said her patience wearing off.

"We kissed… It was nice but not right, I felt as though I was stealing away someone else's property", He raised his hand to explain further stopping Hotaru from punching him "I felt it; we aren't made for each other. I know Mikan isn't some kind of belonging but I do know that her heart doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hyuuga."

"He's right you know" All heads turned at the new presence in the room.

To Hotaru's surprise Mikan was standing outside the door.

She stepped in not giving a glance to Kai.

Her stare was upon her best friend.

"Hotaru I'm" She gulped "I'm… I love Natsume"

Tears spilled as the pent up emotions were unfettered..

Kai stood up and hugged her close to himself. She was a sister to him he realized.

He couldn't come close to her heart the way a certain raven head had. He knew she still loved Natsume. As a friend he had to step aside if he ever wanted the cheerful brunette to be happy.

"But Mikan" Hotaru began however was stopped.

"No! I still love him", she looked at Kai apologetically "Kai was a distraction; it didn't work Hotaru, I still am in love with him."

Giving a sigh Hotaru sat down "I'm really getting sick and tired of this!"

"I know but I have to get him back Hotaru!" Mikan pleaded.

"WHAT????" Hotaru was about to go for her Baka Gun but was stopped.

"Hotaru I'm not going to run after him, He will come back to me…" Mikan's eyes shone with fortitude

"And how will you do that?", Koko asked "Luna is planning on sleeping with Kai."

Mikan smiled at this "Even better!"

Kai understood her smile. "I'm in!"

Hotaru groaned "This better work Mikan!"

"Oh it will Hotaru, it _most definitely_ will" Mikan said, a bright smile upon her face.

**The Next Day:-**

Class ended as the alices stepped out to take in the fresh air of the sunny morning.

It was a like any other day for every alice except for a certain raven head.

Natsume sat dozing under his favorite spot the Sakura Tree.

It might seem to onlookers he was in slumber but in truth the Kuro Neko was _pissed._

He had been handed over vigorous amounts of missions after his ex-girlfriend left. He was tired and worn-out. His present girlfriend served more as an irritation than relief; it bugged him when she was surrounded by so many boys in truth when she was the one always hanging around them. Natsume had so many problems on his mind yet felt uncomfortable talking about them to Luna.

He had lost Ruka as his friend, Imai who seemed to not even accept his presence and most all lost all admiration and respect he had earned from almost every alice in school.

The reason was a certain brunette named Sakura Mikan.

Natsume growled at the thought of her. From the time she came back he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her vivaciousness, her innocence had all belonged to him _once_. He felt stupid at what he had said to her. He realized he had hurt her but now he couldn't do anything for she loved another… That's what he thought…

At this moment he wanted his girlfriend beside him for a distraction but even she wasn't around. In fact where was she, the black cat realized.

'_Luna never leaves me without handing a reason'_ Natsume thought.

He got up brushing off the dust from his trousers. He ruffled his hair and they gleamed jet black in the afternoon sunshine.

He stretched himself before heading out in search for his girl.

'_I wonder where she's_ _gone'_, He thought '_Truthfully speaking she's been out of my sight since many a times without really telling me'._

Natsume didn't think things over, it wasn't his style. So he simply went in search for the blue haired alice. He scowled when a certain thought came to his mind '_Wonder what polka dots will be doing, probably snogging that Russian dude.'_

His heart pained at the memory of the two of them kissing.

He was just about to pass the library when he heard a squeal.

He stopped in his tracks. '_I've heard that before._'

Not really being the snooping type he was about to retreat when he heard a groan, a groan which caused the blood in him to rise.

He dashed into the library instantly locating the place where the sound was coming from.

The scene which awaited him caused his anger to well up instantly.

There in the corner hunched up was his girlfriend Luna making out with none other than:-

"KAI!!! YOU BASTERD!" His hands ignited with fire.

He heard Luna whimper but didn't pay heed. She was cheating on him.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!!" Natsume growled at Luna who hurriedly straightened herself.

"Natsume!!..." She cried but was pushed back by the very angry fire caster.

"STAY AWAY! THEY WERE RIGHT! YOU ARE A SLUT!" He screamed before releasing his wrath. His fire blazed all over. Luna and Kai remained shocked but before the fire could release a bright blue beam came coursing through wiping all signs of the fire formed there….

"Control yourself Hyuuga" A cold voice cut through the nervousness.

Sakura Mikan stepped out of the darkness as her gaze clashed with the crimson orbs belonging to the one man who held her heart.

'_Must control my emotions, must play my part well_' she thought.

Natsume had his eyes widened in shock. Pain could be seen washing over him from the surface of his pupils..

He was in fury but upon seeing her; his heart rate stopped.

"Time you came in sister" Kai exclaimed.

Mikan smiled at him and glared daggers at Luna who seemed confused.

"WAIT! You were supposed to see this not him." Instantly she shut her mouth.

Natsume felt even angrier "So this was a plot? Was everything a plot all this time???" "At least now you will understand the betrayal I felt." With that Mikan turned and walked away followed by Kai.

"Where do you think you're going" He asked Kai.

Kai only glared at him coldly "You still have a chance Hyuuga, She doesn't love me but someone else, take her back; fight for her, at least the two of you will be happy then."

Kai disappeared into the darkness leaving a sobbing Luna and an utterly confused raven head.

"We're over" was the last statement of the Kuro Neko before he left.


	6. Heart Orates

**The Heart Orates I :-**

Natsume's POV:-

_She had been cheating on me all this time..._

_ME!!!!.... Natsume Hyuuga!!!!...._

_I can't believe I went out with her... Just because she was popular with the seniors I thought she would make a good girlfriend. What in the hells possessed me to even think about Luna. _

_Now because I was going out with her I lost the only girl who could ever understand me; the only person who even came close to my heart. I now weep for her existence to be present in my life. I lost her... I lost her… I lost you Mikan!_

End of POV

Natsume sat under the Sakura tree, his ultimate haven against humanity, against the always irritating crowd of people who loved to sneak into the lives of another.

It had been three days after his breakup with Luna. The news had spread like wild fire throughout the school compound.

He could only let loose his anger and sorrow upon thinking of the situation.

The worst part was that he still loved Mikan, couldn't live with another by his side.

The semester was going to finish and he was here all alone stuck in an abyss where he was surrounded by the same darkness which had consumed his soul before.

The _One light_ in his life had been destroyed the moment he had committed his act of betrayal. Now he could only pray that the one he had lost would forgive him.

_Forgiveness_…. That had been one of the assets his ex _had_ present in her bright personality. 'Would she forgive him? Would she let her heart open for him again?'

He remembered Kai's words _"You still have a chance Hyuuga, She doesn't love me but someone else, take her back; fight for her, at least the two of you will be happy then."_

'Could it be possible that she still loved him?'

Too many questions crossed Natsume's mind yet he was unable to do anything or think anything. The mere thought of her never coming back to him, of him failing and losing his chance further dampened his spirits.

His eyes drooped down from lack of sleep. He just couldn't understand what he could possibly do to get her back.

He had hurt her that much he knew. His betrayal had nearly caused her to leave the school. She had taken help from someone foreign to heal herself and returned only to completely ignore his existence around her.

He knew she wasn't being oblivious of his presence but merely faking it. Maybe he still held some place in her heart.

He had to try. He couldn't just give up. He had never been to smile away to show optimism; the fact that he was so calm and composed itself foretold his endeavor.

Natsume stood up from his resting position. He would make it simple to her.

He would go to her and ask for forgiveness and proclaim his existing love for her…

It would be up to her to make the decision after that. He wasn't one to come up with flowers & chocolates or beg for something; his pride would never allow him to stoop too low no matter what it was.

He knew it sounded selfish but deep down something told him _his_ brunette would understand. She was after all the only girl who had been able to keep up with him in the long run…

Natsume gave a sigh…. How he longed for her arms to be wrapped around him, her twinkling hazel gaze to be devoted only upon him, her smile just for him to see, her soft hair only for his fingers to touch, her kiss only meant for his lips to steal and her love;….Her love only for him to seal away in his heart….

**Something had to be done … And he was going to do it now….**

**Hotaru's Room:-**

Mikan gave a sigh as she looked through the window. Her gaze had never left the form of the raven head who slumbered beneath the Sakura Trees.

She gave a slight smile. _"He really doesn't change"_

After all those years the Sakura Trees still meant an important place for him.

She took this in as a special sign of him never forgetting her.

"We might not be together but there will always be something that holds us as one."

Hotaru looked up from her invention towards Mikan whose mind seemed occupied.

Taking out her Baka Gun she was just about to launch a punch when she stopped.

Giving a deep sigh she put away her invention "_Can't change a lover's mind_"

She would have been happy if such thoughts would have been going through her mind but such a thing was impossible.

Her heartbreak was worse than Mikan's.

'_Atleast Natsume loves Mikan but Ruka had never loved me! All along I was just an excuse for him to get close to Mikan._'

Hotaru's lilac orbs softened as sorrow slowly seeped in.

She felt selfish for thinking about herself. She was hoping everything would be all right for Mikan.

'_That cat better grab his opportunity to retrieve what he's lost'_

"And then they can all live happily ever after" She finished voicing out her thoughts.

Her voice brought Mikan out of her contemplation.

She observed her best friend and felt sorry for her.

"_Hotaru_" Her voice faltered as she realized just how much pain even she had been going through.

"_Why can't that Kai just ask her out_?" The brunette thought her face forming a pout.

It had been a surprise to her when she found out the attraction that had been forming slowly between Kai and Hotaru.

The constant stares, the slight blushes Hotaru would give every time Kai would lend a hand in her inventions were enough to prove they both liked each other.

Moreover Koko had just happened to read Kai's thoughts and was the one to confirm her beliefs.

Kai had been planning on asking the Ice Queen out for dinner one Sunday afternoon but unfortunate for him she was busy in one of her inventions.

Mikan trusted Kai enough that he wouldn't hurt Hotaru's feelings. It gave a sense of satisfaction to know her best friend still had a future when it came to love.

She gave a giggle at the way it sounded.

Hotaru raised her brow in confusion "What exactly is it on my face that you find funny?"

Mikan smiled and said "Oh! Nothing really", she beamed towards her best friend causing Hotaru to feel she was up to something. "Really Hotaru I was just thinking about something and it made me smile."

"Your innocent face act won't fool me" Hotaru said coldly.

Mikan only rolled her eyes at her and was about to say something back but stopped upon hearing the door open.

Her eyes widened when she saw Kai stepping in. One look towards Hotaru and to her joy she saw the girl had a blush adorning her cheeks.

She got up ready to leave "I'll leave you two lovebirds some privacy"

Hotaru's hands inched towards the Baka Gun but Mikan outwitted her as she ran away giggling.

All was silent for a moment before Hotaru sighed and looked up to find Kai staring down at her, his crimson orbs glinting with an unanswered question.

She blushed again and looked away.

"Look at me" Kai said his voice deep and resonating across the silent room.

"Phoenix are you ordering me?" Hotaru wasn't one to obey but still she faced him sending him with one of her cold stares.

Kai wanted to chuckle _'She sure knows how to play the Ice Queen'_

He was standing directly in front of the place where she had seated herself near her invention table.

Bending down he held her gaze never once breaking eye contact.

Hotaru didn't flinch even as Kai kept getting closer until his face was merely inches away from touching hers.

His crimson gaze bore down on her lilac stare. His gaze shifted towards her lips scrutinizing it.

Hotaru felt her breath caught as she observed him.

'_He can't possibly be staring at my mouth. Oh no! You pervert'_

Just as she was about to get up Kai pushed her down and placed his lips against hers giving her a chaste kiss.

Withdrawing he sought her eyes for an unspoken answer. He almost gave a laugh at her shocked expression.

'_Now that's one picture I want_!'

Taking a deep breath he spoke "I really like you Imai… I never thought that the time I actually spent with you would lead me to like you. I can't tell you if I love you because I'm an amateur and I have yet to know you better," He gave a pause to see her reaction. To his relief she seemed to be listening carefully "I don't dwell on emotions neither act upon them, I'm not someone who's easy to be around and I don't really feel comfortable with people."

He gave a smile as he looked at Hotaru "But you are one person I love to want to be with, I don't know why but I want your attention and somehow I feel comfortable being around you. Although you may appear cold but your heart is warm and you care greatly for Mikan so much so that you ignore your own pain."

"I feel" He was interrupted by Hotaru.

"Will you please cut the philosophy crap about me and just ask me out" Her question startled him but he gave a smirk and moved closer to her.

"So Imai wanna go out for dinner with me?" He asked smiling.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at him; pressing herself closer to him she gave a smirk "Actually I have something else on my mind"

With that she landed her lips upon his. She kissed him with all the love she held for him as he moaned for more….

"Looks like the dinner will have to wait" Kai said smiling down at her.

**Part II: - The heart orates:-**

Mikan was strolling along the Sakura laden lane. Taking small treads; she walked softly down the road that led her into the Sakura forest. Her feet making no sound, she whistled as she went about her way.

Slight breeze swayed the leaves to drop lightly onto the ground. As the brunette skipped past the leaves; a gush of force caused the leaves to dance amongst the heap.

Mikan gave a sigh. Deciding to sit down she took a seat under a tree placing herself comfortably on the spot.

'_I wish it would rain'_ the brunette thought

Letting out another sigh she leaned against the branch of the hollow tree.

Unknown to her a certain raven-head had seated himself above.

Natsume gazed down upon the slumbering alice. The innocent look upon her face had still hadn't changed. Every curve of her face he observed under a loving gaze.

It took his breathe away at how beautiful she truly was.

'I must've been blind to actually like Luna.'

Mikan shifted in her sleep forming a pout upon her adorable face.

Natsume gave a slight smile as he watched her making sweet noises.

'Must be dreaming that baka'

But he couldn't deny that she still held his heart.

'Natsume……..' Mikan suddenly whispered causing the Kuro Neko to still.

His heart leaped upon hearing his name upon her sweet lips.

'_I might not be that unlucky'_

Suddenly thunder roared loudly causing the girl below to let out a slight whimper.

Natsume hissed under his breath annoyed at the sudden change in weather.

'It's going to rain' He thought.

Looking down upon the brunette in slumber he decided not to disturb her.

Instead the Kuro Neko jumped down gracefully, his feet landing soundlessly upon the green floor of the forest.

Letting out a huff of air he bent down and circled his arms around the sleeping girl.

Slowly sliding one of his hands around her waist while the other was holding her legs, he lifted her ever so slightly so as to not to wake her.

Looking above at the darkened sky he gave a grin before he sped off with his love in his arms.

Mikan felt herself awakening to the softness of her cushiony bed. Realization dawned upon her as she suddenly lifted her form to find herself back in her room.

'I'm back' she said aloud.

"Yes you are."

A deep voice startled her as she turned towards the voice coming from behind her.

She gave a gasp as she found herself facing her love; looking into his deep crimson orbs took away her breathe.

"Natsume" She said before moving backwards.

Natsume try to catch hold of her form but she escaped from his embrace.

"Don't touch me! What are you doing in my room? What am I doing here?" She asked her face hardening.

"It started to rain so I brought you back to your room" Natsume simply replied.

Mikan blinked as a ghost of a smile reached her lips.

'He _cared enough to bring me back to my room'_

She silently thanked him.

She was about to question his still presence in the room when he raised his palm as a means to silence further talk.

"I'm sorry Mikan" Natsume apologized.

The look he gave her spoke loud volumes of his regret over every action he had taken.

Mikan lowered her head and said "Just a sorry wont fix what you broke Natsume. You hurt me deeply and I don't know if I can trust you again."

"Give me a second chance Mikan. I want to be that person whom you trusted again." Natsume said. He felt his heart sinking when he heard her speak again.

"I… I forgive you Natsume. In fact," She smiled at him. "I trust myself enough to take a risk again. I love you Natsume and I want to be with you."

Natsume couldn't help the fast beat his heart had taken. He freakin didn't care.

"I love you baby." With that he swept her into his arms and kissed her nearly causing her to faint. Mikan gasped as her body ruptured with happiness at the loving kiss Natsume had devoured her with.

Giving a sigh as he let go of her she said "So wanna be my valentine?"

Natsume smirked before pulling her close to himself "Actually I want to be more than that."

Mikan gave a yelp as Natsume throttled her lips with another searing kiss.

………………….THE END

**Happy Valentines Day to all my readers out there…. Plz don't forget to put in your reviews… **

**Bye then and thanx for all the reviews n ur support….**


End file.
